This invention relates to stereo phonograph cartridges in general and more particularly to improved structural devices for precisely controlling vibrations involved in accurately converting record signal vibrations to their precise electrical analogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,171 discloses a stereo phonograph cartridge which utilizes a resolver with four contact points to provide improved performance. The resolver has a stylus bar extending therefrom and resolves the motion of the stylus bar into the two stereo components. Rotation of the resolver is about a pivot point and a specific manner of damping is provided by means of stabilizers at two of the points, with the other two points contacting transducers. Although this system works quite well, there is room for improvement in its performance.
In view of this, it is the object of the present invention to improve the cartridge structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,171 such as to provide a cartridge which more accurately converts record signal vibrations to their precise electrical analogs.